


Welcome to the Mighty Nein

by AMMthelove



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Caleb, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shadowgast, Smut, essek x caleb, sub essek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMthelove/pseuds/AMMthelove
Summary: SPOILERS C2 E97After Essek is caught by the m9 and tells them everything, Caleb requests some time alone with him.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Welcome to the Mighty Nein

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting! Hope you enjoy :)

“Welcome to the mighty nein” Veth said, locking eyes with Essek. Silence filled the room as everyone took a moment to process all that had happened in the last few hours. Finally, Caleb broke the silence. “I would like to speak with Essek alone. If you could all give us the room for a while,” he said looking around.   
“Uhhh yeah sure,” Beau said and as she turned to walk out, the rest of the Nein followed. Yasha last, giving Caleb a lingering look before she also walked out and closed the door.   
Silence hung in the air for a moment before Essek finally opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything, Caleb lifted his hand to signal Essek to wait.   
“You like to have control in all aspects of your life, ya?” Caleb asked with a calm  
And unreadable tone.   
“I do.” Essek replied.   
Caleb walked closer to Essek.   
Now only inches away from him before slowly leaving down, placing his hands on the crate on either side of Essek’s hips. “I think, maybe you need to learn to let go of that control Essek,” he said. His eyes locked on Essek’s for a moment before glancing slowly down to the drow’s waistline and back up. Caleb didn’t speak and watched realization finally click in Essek’s eyes. He watched as Essek’s eyes darkened and he swallowed, obviously excited by the notion, if not a little nervous. When Caleb slowly licked his lip Essek couldn’t help but look, His heart rate speeding up.   
“Do you agree, Essek?” Caleb asked, his accent thick and his voice low.   
Essek looked back up to his eyes and cleared his throat. “Uhh. What was that?” He asked, his mind distracted.   
“Do you think you would benefit from letting go of some of that control,” Caleb asked again with a smirk.   
Essek’s mouth went dry ask he kept the eye contact and nodded quickly.   
That was all the confirmation Caleb needed that they were on the same page. Shifting his weight, he grabbed Essek’s wrists and pinned them down on the crate and slowly licked up his neck, feeling Essek shiver at the touch.   
Caleb chuckled at the reaction and looked back at Essek. “Are you going to be good for me, Liebhaber,” Caleb whispered while grinding his leg against Essek, feeling his growing erection.   
“Yes, Caleb,” Essek responded with a slight tremor in his voice. With that Caleb kissed Essek. It was not a gentle kiss, all heat, passion and dominance. By the time they pulled apart Essek was gasping for breath, his lips swollen and his eyes glazed over. Caleb could tell that this is exactly why Essek needed.   
“Now, I need you to be quiet for me, can you do that for me?”   
Essek nodded as Caleb fell to his knees and pulled Essek’s pants down, Essek lifting his hips to assist.   
“You’re beautiful,” Caleb sighed as he took in the sight of the Drow, looking up and locking eyes as he gently kissed his inner thigh. Without breaking eye contact Caleb licked up the underside of esseks dick. Caleb brought his finger up to his lips “shh” he said before he bobbed his head down onto Essek, taking him all of the way down to the back of his throat. Essek began to moan before clasping his hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet. Caleb smirked a bit around Esseks dick before he began to suck and bob his head with skill. It took everything in Essek’s power to stay quiet while Caleb went to work. After a couple minutes Essek came hard, unable to stay quiet he yelled out as warm liquid filled Caleb’s throat.   
Caleb glanced up as he pulled off of Essek with a small pop. “I told you to stay quiet,” he said with cocked eye brow. Essek grinned a bit.   
“Well, I tried my best Caleb.”   
With faster speed than he thought the human wizard was capable of, Caleb stood up and pushed Essek back by the throat. Pinning him into a partially laid back position, hovering over him in a predatory manor. “When I give you direction, I expect you to follow it, Liebhaber.”   
Essek held eye contact with Caleb for a moment until finally submitting to the man and averting his gaze, his body relaxing. “My apologies Caleb.”   
Caleb’s hand moved up and stroked Essek’s face before leaning down to kiss him. This time was slower and more deliberate. Like the air was leaving the room, all the while he kept his hand gently around Essek’s throat. Soon he felt Essek began to get hard again. He smirked “ready again I see” he said before quickly flipping Essek around so he was bent over the crate.   
Essek gasped in surprise and then smiled. This is what he has wanted. This is what he needed. “Caleb...” he gasped. “Please.”   
“Please, what darling?” Caleb asked demanding tone, pushing down on the back of Essek’s neck, pining him down harder. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded while grinding his hard dick against Essek’s bare ass.   
“I want you to fuck me Caleb. Fill me and use me.”   
Caleb grabbed a bottle of oil from his coat while he shrugged out of his clothing. “Beg.”   
Esseks body had a physical reaction to the command. He tensed up and shuddered. “Please Caleb. Please fuck me. Put me in my place. Please.”   
With that Caleb oiled one finger and slowly entered it into Essek’s hole. He entered it but then he didn’t move it. Essek whined and bucked back against Caleb’s finger trying to get some movement.   
“Stay still,” Caleb snapped. “I will move when I move.” Essek froze. “Good boy,” Caleb purred as he added another finger and began to move them in and out. Scissoring then to open Essek up. Essek was panting underneath him, but remained quiet and relatively still like Caleb had commanded.   
Suddenly Caleb removed his fingers and essek groaned in disappointment. “Patience, Liebhaber,” Caleb whispered while he removed his pants. He ran his hand down Essek’s ass and slapped him, hard. “That’s for being loud earlier,” he said with a wink. Then without warning he slid his hard dick into Essek with a quiet moan.   
“You are stunning, my good boy,” Caleb groaned as he pushed himself all the way in. Esseks nails dug into the wood of the crate. Caleb slowly pulled almost all the way out of essek, “I’m going to fuck you hard. If you need me to stop tap my leg. Besides that you need to stay still,” Caleb said before reaching up to grab a hand full of Essek’s hair and slammed into Essek with so much force that the crate slid forward a bit. He didn’t stop there. Caleb fucked Essek so hard tears came to the drows eyes, but they were tears of intense pleasure. Sounds of hard sex filled the chamber. Caleb was grunting with effort, and Essek was panting underneath him but staying quiet like a good boy. “Cum for me,” Caleb moaned out, feeling close to the edge, “cum for me Essek!”   
Essek bucked up and covered his own mouth while he came hard for the second time, pleasure rolling through his body as he tightened up around Caleb. Caleb let out a loud yell as he came inside of Essek. Filling him up.   
He collapsed down on top of Essek, both men panting and sweaty. Caleb slowly removed himself from Essek and gently moved them both to the ground. He leaned over and kissed Essek. Slowly and lazily. “You were amazing, Liebhaber,” he whispered. Essek smiled and leaned against the thin man. “As were you Caleb.” He said reaching up to gently touch the mans cheek.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door “yo! Are you two fucking done??” They heard Beau yell through the door.   
“Fuck off,” Caleb yelled back playfully.   
“Yeah yeah. Fuck you,” Beau laughed. “Just hurry up. We have things to discuss you know.”   
Caleb looked at Essek. “Here let me clean you up,” he said kissing Essek’s cheek. “Do you feel ok.”   
Essek smiled. “I am amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
